Ultron (Avengeance)
This article, Ultron (Avengeance), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Ultron is a playable villain character in Avengeance: Heroes Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Events of Avengeance: Heroes Among Us Intro/Outro Default Costume *Intro *Outro Regime Costume *Intro *Outro Gameplay Character Trait: Super Move Quotes Character Ending Costume Description Default Created as a artificial life-form to be a tool for good by super-hero scientist Hank Pym, the prototype Ultron-1 grasped sentience much quicker than his creator imagined, and rapidly deemed all organic life to be worthless save for extermination. He has since upgraded himself numerous time to become one of the deadliest enemies of the Avengers. Regime Whilst organical life was something Ultron loathed, the android quickly saw promise in the ideals of the Regime. Tony Stark believes he concvinced Ultron out of a hatred for Captain America and Hank Pym on the opposing side, yet his position as overseer of the Regime Mainframe he views quite differently. Powers and Abilities The visual appearance and powers of the character have varied, but common powers include superhuman levels of strength, speed, stamina, durability, and reflexes; flight at subsonic speeds; and various offensive weapons such as concussive blasts of energy fired from its optical sensors and hands, and an "encephalo-ray", which places victims into a deathlike coma. The latter ray also allows Ultron to mesmerize and mind-control victims, or implant subliminal hypnotic commands within their minds to be enacted at a later time. Ultron also has the ability to convert electromagnetic radiation into electrical energy for use or storage. Ultron has a genius intellect, a capacity for creative intelligence and self-repair, superhuman cybernetic analytical capabilities, and the ability to process information and make calculations with superhuman speed and accuracy. The character is an expert roboticist and strategist. Ultron's outer armor is usually composed of primarily adamantium, which is almost completely impervious to damage. (The first use of the term "adamantium" in Marvel Comics was made in reference to Ultron in Avengers #66, published in July 1969). Most Ultron units are powered by a small internal nuclear furnace and incorporate a "program transmitter" which can beam part or all of Ultron's memory/personality system into other computer systems or duplicate robotic bodies. Ultron can also control other machines remotely. Ultron has occasionally reformed itself with a humanoid appearance above the waist and the appearance of a complex machine, including tractor beam apparatus for flight, below the waist. A later Ultron model developed hive-mind technology, allowing it to animate and control hundreds of alternate Ultron bodies simultaneously, although only the 'prime' Ultron was composed of adamantium while others were made of steel or secondary adamantium due to the lack of resources to give all the Ultrons adamantium bodies. Ultron also uses an internal molecular rearranger that renders the adamantium components of its workings more malleable and so have the ability to restructure his physical form. What circuitry Ultron has is carefully shielded to protect from damage, although the Scarlet Witch is capable of causing malfunctions with her hex power, Johnny Storm, using his nova burst, managed to damage Ultron's internal circuits while his outer armor remained intact, and Wonder Man was once able to destroy an Ultron by throwing it so hard its internal systems were damaged. Trivia Gallery Category:Android Category:Super Villain (Avengeance) Category:Power User (Avengeance) Category:Regime Member (Avengeance) Category:DLC (Avengeance) Category:Ultron Paradox (Avengeance) Category:Created by Derek Metaltron Category:2009 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030